Inside Out (1951 Cartoons Competition Style)
1951 Cartoons Competition's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bing Bong - Orbit (The Spacebots) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Peter Pan *Jangles' Joy - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (1951 Cartoons Competition Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1951 Cartoons Competition Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1951 Cartoons Competition Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1951 Cartoons Competition Style) - Bart Simpson We Should Cry *Inside Out (1951 Cartoons Competition Style) - Love-a-Lot Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1951 Cartoons Competition Style) - Wile E. Coyote My Bad *Inside Out (1951 Cartoons Competition Style) - Lowly Worm Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1951 Cartoons Competition Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (1951 Cartoons Competition Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Sadness Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|Love-a-Lot Bear as Disgust 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Anger Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Fear Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Riley Anderson Orbit.png|Orbit as Bing Bong Category:1951 Cartoons Competition Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG